


HLVR: Project Samur-AI: 5 Heaven Kings of Science vs Demons of the Soruja Kingdom

by DoctorJotaroCoomer



Category: Half-Life, Half-Life but the AI is Self-Aware
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Japan/Edo Period, Bubby Coomer and Darnold are brothers., Demon Summoning, Demon slaying, Everyone has a royal army, Everyone's a shogun and/or ruler of a clan/kingdom, Gen, Joshua is Gordon's father, Samurai, The Xen Aliens are demons, The series actors are actual characters., War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorJotaroCoomer/pseuds/DoctorJotaroCoomer
Summary: Japan, 1620...After 2 centuries of war, chaos and murders, the empire of Japan found peace in the year 1615...4 kingdoms are deciding what to do with their territory after forming the Jet Black Volcano Alliance (Samur-AI Black Mesa).The Kingdoms are, The Furiman, the Dokuta, the Benrei and the Kurata...Also, apparently one of the enemy kingdoms, the Soruja Kingdom, has been summoning demons known as Zen to kill people.The Benrei Emperor, Benrei Benri isn't well trusted, so the Furiman think he's behind it, tho the new Emperor, Furiman Goudon doesn't believe it.Now, with the lives of their kingdoms in their hands, the Five Emperors: Goudon, Kuuma, Babi, Tomi and Benri, alongside Dainorudo, Prince of the Dokuta, and Jiman, Father of Tomi and Founder of the Kurata, and also Sankisuto, a Godly Hellhound who protects the Kurata from Malice, must slay every Zen Demon and confront the Soruja Emperor, Houzen, in order to save Japan...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. First Chapter: The Coronation of Goudon and the Meeting of the 5 Emperors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 fic, although it isn't my first ever story, so i'm not that worried about quality.  
> Enjoy my Sengoku AU for HLVRAI...

_Japan, March 5th, 1620_  
_Royal Palace of the Furiman Kingdom._  
_The soon-to-be-former Emperor, Furiman Joshu is having a talk with his son and heir to the Chrysanthemum Throne, Furiman Goudon.  
  
_Goudon, my son. -Emperor Joshu says- Tomorrow is the big day, my work as ruler will be done and you will be officially named as the Overseer of this wonderful kingdom, as well as being able to participate in the Jet Black Volcano Meetings with the other emperors.

Father, I don't think i can... -Prince Goudon says, kinda hesitating- This seems too much for me, I think you should be Emperor for a bit more.  
  
Nonsense, son. -Emperor Joshu replies, with confidence- You were training for this day since you were 5, I know you can rule the Furiman Clan and continue the great lineage your Grandfather, Grand Emperor Wain could create. I believe in you.  
  
Thank you, Father -Prince Goudon says, in a quiet manner- I love you.  
  
Please, just call me Dad -Emperor Joshu replies, lovingly- And I do too....  
  
  
_The next day:  
__It's time for Prince Goudon's coronation.  
__A Furiman Clan Army Sergeant enters the throne-room.  
_  
And now, The new emperor, Furiman Goudon, shall enter... -The General proclaims, as Goudon, his father and an entourage of servants and guards enter the room.  
  
Everyone bows, including the Prince himself.  
  
Now, for the first part of the ceremony...-The General again proclaims- The Prince shall be presented with the 5 Sacred Treasures by his father's Imperial Advisors.  
  
Each advisor appears with a golden chest containing a different treasure.  
  
The 1st treasure is, -The 1st advisor says- The Emperor's Magatama Necklace, to protect the new emperor in his dreams and when he passes on to Yomi, the land of the dead.  
  
The 2nd treasure is, -The 2nd advisor says- The Emperor's Holy Shamisen, to make his Majesty's creativity fly and make holy melodies at special ceremonies.  
  
The 3rd treasure is, -The 3rd advisor says- The Emperor's Platinum Mirror, to reflect on his inner beauty, and see inside the souls of deceitful people and cast proper judgement on them.  
  
The 4th treasure is, -The 4th advisor says- The Emperor's Imperial Scepter, to make people recognize his might and power, while also showing the might and power of the Furiman citizens.  
  
The last treasure is, -The last advisor says- The Emperor's Sacred Shogun Helmet, to display it proudly in battle, and to show that he has the gods and his Grandfather's spirit on his and the kingdom's side.  
  
These treasures were made by the Creator Gods, Izanagi and Izanami -The General loudly says, pride swelling in his voice- and they were empowered by Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, Tsukuyomi, Bi-Gender Deity of the Moon, and Susanoo, Lord of Thunder. May the Emperor use them well, and may all of we pray that they are not corrupted by demons.  
  
A million thanks, citizens...-Goudon says, proudly- From now on, My Father, Joshu will retire. Now, I, Goudon of the Furiman Family, shall be the new Emperor!  
  
6 cheers of Banzai to the Emperor! -Yells the General- **TO THE GODS!  
**

**BANZAI!  
  
TO THE KINGDOM!  
**

**BANZAI! BANZAI!**

**TO OUR MAJESTY!  
**

**BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!  
  
  
** _After the coronation, Goudon is now Emperor, as such, he must go to the Jet Black Volcano Alliance Meeting, to discuss what to do, and to meet the other Emperors._

_At the 5 Emperor Temple in the Benrei Kingdom...  
  
When Goudon entered and his advisors presented him, he sat face to face for the first time with the other Emperors.  
  
Kurata Tomi, the Kurata Emperor, with a friendly face and a polite posture, Goudon couldn't help to be reminded about Tomi's father, Ex-Emperor Jiman, who had a menacing aura around him, as his father said.  
  
Dokuta Babi and Kuuma, Dokuta Co-Emperors, Babi looked firm, uptight in his posture, but his face looked savage and violent. Kuuma looked strong, like someone you wouldn't wish to mess with, but his face was of a caring old man who wouldn't even kill a fly.  
  
Finally, there was Benrei Benri, who had a laid-back and almost lazily immature posture, with a really inhumanly pale skin, and tired but happy eyes.   
  
  
_Sorry, but I'm new to this. -Goudon said, uncomfortably.- How is this supposed to go?  
  
Oh! Don't worry, I know. -Tomi exclaimed, with childlike wonder- You have to state your preferred Honorifics, what your Imperial Katana is named, and for how long you have reigned. Me first. My honorific is Waga, I've been Emperor for 5 years, and my Sword is the Nomu Banken!  
  
Nomu Banken?! Look, I get the "Striking fear in your enemies' hearts" thing, but that sword name sounds like a Demon Title! I would've never guessed someone like you had a sword name like that! -Goudon exclaimed, surprised.  
  
Oh? Don't worry, it's based on our Mythology! -Tommy clarified- Our kingdom is protected by a Hellhound named Sankisuto, and his blood is actually Sake, so we normally drink 2 bottles of sake at special ceremonies to become stronger!  
  
Tch. -Babi scoffs rudely- If you think you're so amazing, tell us your details!  
  
Wow, Rude. -Gordon says- My honorific is Ware, i've been coronated yesterday, and my sword is called Kon....daitou. Yes. Kondaitou.  
  
FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Babi maniacally cackles- Kondaitou? Really? No wonder you've been emperor for a single day! That name is so immature and generic! Lemme show you true Imperial Coolness! My honorific is Ware-Sama, i've been emperor for 10 years, and my Sword is KAKKOWARU SATSUJIN!  
  
And my sword is childish? -Goudon snarkily remarks- That sounds so edgy.  
  
ANYWAYS, GOUDON! -Kuuma suddenly shouts- My honorific is Washi, i've been emperor for 20 years, and my sword is Sofu Toppa.  
  
Fitting, seeing as you have the features of a grandpa. -Gordon points out while snickering.  
  
Arigatou, Goudon! It was intentional. -Kuuma says happily.  
  
Well, My honorific is Oira, i've been emperor for, um, 50-60 years, and my sword is Uragiri Kaijin. -Benri lazily says.  
  
Ok, First. Oira? are you a gardener? Second. 60 years? you look 25! and lastly, Uragiri Kaijin? Why does your sword have the word Betrayal on it? -Goudon confusedly points out.  
  
First. I prefer Oira because it's unexpected. Second. I'm the founder of my Clan, and i'm eternally 25. and lastly, every other name for it was Don-Hiki, bro. -Benri answers.  
  
Don-Hiki? Is that even a wor- Nevermind. -Gordon says.  
  
Anyway, gentlemen. Apparently, there's a rumor that the dreaded Soruja Kingdom has been summoning demons. I think we can all agree that it's nonsensical and childish, like something Babi would say to appear cool. -Kuuma explains.  
  
True- Wait, Hey! -Babi yells at Kuuma.  
  
I would say to end the meeting and go see what can be done to investigate this problem, All in Favor? -Kuuma says.  
  
_Everyone raises their hands.  
  
_Then this meeting is officially over, be seeing you, gentlemen. -Kuuma concludes.  
  
  
_After the meeting, Goudon went back to his Palace, where he sent an investigation force led by his Ex-Emperor father in order to uncover the truth about the rumor.  
  
__One month later, Soruja spies have been encountered in various kingdoms, and the investigation force hasn't returned, worrying the poor Goudon.  
  
__3 months after that, the investigation force returns, but badly beaten and with Goudon's father nowhere in sight. When Goudon interrogated one of them, he was told the grim truth. **Soruja Army Men murdered his father in cold blood.**_  
  
_Stricken with grief over the news, he called for another meeting with the emperors, and it was discovered that the Soruja did other criminal acts, like destroying the Kurata's statues, entering Tomi's animal sanctuary at night and killing all the animals for food, and **burning down the temple of the founding Dokuta Empress, Empress Hori.** Only a couple of scrolls with poems, her statue's head, her parasol and her Shogun Helmet survived the fire.  
  
__While the Soruja didn't do anything to the Benrei Kingdom, the Benrei Army needed some combat training according to Benri himself, so all 5 emperors decided to declare war on the Soruja, and prepared themselves to find the Soruja Emperor, Soruja Houzen.  
  
__2 weeks after the meeting, the 5 emperors and their armies met near the Furiman Royal Palace.  
  
_So, we're going to war with the Soruja, right? -Tomi nervously asked.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Ok, just checking. -Tomi said.  
  
Men. Everyone ready? -Goudon asked to his allies.  
  
Wait, Mister Furiman, can i see your Imperial Badge? -Benri asked while smirking.  
  
Badge? What do you mean Badge, do you mean like the Imperial Seal? -Goudon answered.  
  
No, your Badge- Ah, forget it. -Benri said, dejectedly.  
  
_EVERYONE READY?!_ -Goudon yelled at his army.-  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
**_THEN LET'S KILL SOME SORUJA BITCHES!_** **-** Kuuma yelled euphorically.  
  
**FURIMAN! DOKUTA! KURATA! BENREI! BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI!** -Every army man, woman, and Emperor shouted, as they marched towards Soruja Territory.  
  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED]


	2. Second Chapter: The Battle of Soruja Castle and Houzen's Hidden Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiman Goudon has been newly coronated as Emperor of the Furiman, and after meeting the other Emperors: Kurata Tomi, Benrei Benri, Dokuta Babi and Dokuta Kuuma, he learned about a weird rumor: that the enemy kingdom of Soruja has been summoning demons. After dismissing the meeting and sending an investigation force lead by his own father, Emperor Goudon received horrible news about his father's death by the Soruja's hand 3 months after. After learning that they did other atrocities in the other Kingdoms, he and the other Emperors declared WAR on the Soruja Kingdom for such dishonorable acts, and now the 4 armies march towards the Royal Castle of Soruja...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, like i said in the end of last chapter, i would explain some terms here.  
> First, Benri said that all the names for his sword that weren't the one we know were "Don-Hiki" with Goudon asking if that was an actual word or not. Don-Hiki is japanese for Cringe, and it's slang from the 2000's, so Goudon, living in the 1600's, is expected to be confused at Benri using a word that didn't exist yet.
> 
> Next, the Sword names.  
> Tomi's sword was named Nomu Banken, and explained that it comes from Kurata myths, referencing a hellhound with rice wine for blood, Nomu Banken means "Drinking Hell Hound".
> 
> Kuuma's sword was Sofu Toppa, and Goudon comments that it's fitting, because Kuuma looks Grandpa-like, with Kuuma himself saying it was intentional. Sofu Toppa means "Grandfather Smasher"
> 
> Goudon comes up with a name on the spot, Kondaitou, which can mean "Ancient Blade of Souls" but, Babi called it immature, since it can also mean "This Big Sword", and Generic, because it can also mean "Dark Orange Sword" which is just lazily slapping an adjective on the weapon itself and making that the name.
> 
> Babi's sword is called Kakkowaru Satsujin, which Goudon sarcastically comments that Babi is a hypocrite, because he called Goudon immature, even though his own sword has an immature name. The name in english? "Badass Murderer", it's really edgy, don't you think?
> 
> Finally, Benri's Sword, which is called Uragiri Kaijin. It literally means "Monster of Betrayal" so of course Goudon is suspicious of an ally being connected to Betrayals. Obviously, this is supposed to represent canon Benrey and how he was a traitor, and an Eldritch Monster. Who knows if this version is like that? Japan may never know.
> 
> Well, hope you like this chapter, and i hope the battle scene is good, because i've been working a lot to make this.

_Japan, July 20th, 1620  
  
__The 4 Imperial Armies have just crossed the border from Furiman to Benrei, and after passing the capital, Aibou City, are now walking through Don-Hiki Valley, which connects the Benrei Kingdom with the Soruja.  
  
__The 5 Emperors are in horses, and are discussing about their childhood.  
  
_Goudon: Oh, that reminds me, what are your horse's names? Mine is Fukima.  
  
Kuuma: Oh, mine is Nageri-san, isn't it weirdly cute?  
  
Goudon: Yeah, and violent.  
  
Tomi: Mine is Shiba, and he actually acts like a Shiba Dog.   
  
Babi: Mine is Kakkoi, please guess why i named him like that.  
  
Goudon: (sigh) Because you think you're the coolest?  
  
Babi: No! I don't think it, I AM THE COOLEST!  
  
Kuuma: Sure, Brother.  
  
Benri: Bakemon, that's his name.  
  
Goudon: Bakemon?! that's basically an insult to an otherwise majestic black horse, man!  
  
Benri: No, i like him. it's just the most Yabai name i could find, aibou.  
  
Goudon: There you go inventing words again! Ah, forget it.  
  
Babi: Ugh, how much time until the Soruja Kingdom do we have...?  
  
Kuuma: Yeah, My body is yearning for some Soruja Blood, Goudon!  
  
Tomi: GUYS WATCH OUT! IN THE DISTANCE!  
  
_Suddenly, a legion of Soruja Army Men can be seen having a leisurely walk near our heroes.  
  
_Goudon: Oh shit! We gotta hide!  
  
Benri: The Yaba-Dekai Forest is over there, it's pretty THICC and BEEG, so if we hide then we won't be seen, Aiboudon.  
  
Goudon: 3 things: Why did you accent the words Thick and Big like that, Don't call me Aiboudon, and finally, Good idea, EVERYONE, HIDE IN THE FOREST!  
  
_After everyone hides in the Forest, the ever-so-childlike Kurata Emperor makes a plan.  
  
He pulls out a sake bottle and shakes it, the cork goes flying and shatters the skull of one of the Soruja Combat Medics.  
  
__This makes the leader of that army leave to find the perpetrators, and leaves his army confused and WIDE OPEN.  
  
_Tomi: Everyone, grab a bottle of oil and one of sake each and start throwing them at that army.  
  
Goudon: That seems like a waste...  
  
Tomi: JUST DO IT!  
  
_Everyone starts chucking alcohol and oil bottles at the confused Soruja Army, which gets doused in the fluids.  
  
_Tomi: Babi, make a small fire, and put it out when i tell you to, ok?  
  
Babi: Got it.  
  
_Babi does a small fire, and Tomi ignites 5 arrows with it.  
  
Babi puts out the fire, and Tomi fires the 5 fire arrows at the same time. The fire hits the Alcohol/Oil doused soldiers and floor and burns them to ashes, leaving no survivors.  
  
_Tomi: Yes! It worked, now to take care of the general guy.  
  
_The general comes back to see the ashes of his men, but before he can do anything, Tomi launches the Nomu Banken at his head.  
  
__Suddenly, the sword turns into a spiritual dog that devours the general and then comes back to Tomi, who pets him.  
  
__The dog becomes a sword again.  
  
_Goudon: What? A sword became a dog, then turned back into a sword???  
  
Tomi: Uh, family secret, i'll tell you later, Mr. Furiman.  
  
Goudon: Uh...huh.  
  
_The armies continued on their way, until they spotted 2 Soruja Scouts in a hill. One playing a flute, and the other drinking tea in a picnic.  
  
Babi pulled out his sword and jumped towards them, much to Goudon's dismay.  
  
He decapitated the flute-playing guy, and then threw the boiling water-filled teapot at the other soldier, blinding him.  
  
_Babi: Come here, Motherfucker! Take this: Bite of the Bronze Hydra!  
  
_Babi used his sword to stab the guy multiple times at lightning speed, unsheathing the sword when he falls dead on the ground._  
  
Babi: Nut up or shut up, you damnable bitch!  
  
_Babi spits at the dead soldier, and suddenly a 3rd soldier appears and sees the carnage, preparing to alert the rest of the Soruja Army.  
  
__Kuuma jumps towards the 3rd guy.  
  
_Kuuma: Oh no you don't, my good bitch!  
  
_The soldier blocks Kuuma's strike with a spear, and duels him with it.  
  
_Kuuma: Hey, Mr Soldier, Look over there!  
  
_When the soldier falls for it, Kuuma steals his spear and uses the blunt end to hit him in his weak spots, before kicking him into a tree, and throwing the spear at him, pinning him to the tree, and impaling him.  
  
_Kuuma: DON'T FUCK WITH THE DOKUTA KIIIIIIING! I mean, Emperor!  
  
Tomi: Guys, look! The entrance to the Soruja Capital!  
  
_Sure enough, a massive wooden door can be seen with a single armed guard in the front of it.  
  
_Goudon: How are we supposed to pass through? No, Mister Kuuma, no brute force.  
  
Benri: Don't worry, bro. I got this.  
  
_Benri jumps the hill and walks to the guard.  
  
_Benri: Hey bro, can you let me pass?  
  
Guard: Intruder alert! STOP RIGHT THERE YOU CRIMINAL SCUM!  
  
Benri: Don't worry, i'm friendly. I'm a great cool, i like everything.  
  
Guard: How do you expect me to believe such obvious lies?  
  
Goudon: Fuck... Benri, why did you do that...?  
  
Benri: Lies, yeah sure. Would an enemy do this to his friend?  
  
Guard: Do what exactly?  
  
_To everyone's surprise, Benri starts singing folk songs. Rather angelically too.  
  
_Benri: Shima uta~ no kaze ni nori~ Tori to tomo ni~ Umi wo wakare~  
  
_Suddenly, spiritual azure orbs start emanating from Benri, and start circling around the guard, who looks dizzy.  
  
_Guard: What... is happening to...me? I feel...so calm... for some... reason.  
  
Benri: Shima uta~ no kaze ni nori~ todokete okure~ watashi no ai Wo~  
  
_Benri stops singing and the guard falls asleep, and it appears he will stay like that for a long time. Benri looks at Goudon, smirking.  
  
_Benri: Told ya, bro. Now we can pass.  
  
Goudon: Woah, what was that?  
  
Benri: Special Benrei Technique, it's the Emotion Melody. That specific one was the Calming Song Style  
  
Goudon: Ok? Anyways, who's ready to rush through and demolish that Castle?  
  
Kuuma/Babi: YEAH!  
  
Goudon: Then, CHARGE!!!!!  
  
Babi: ONWARD! ON-WAAAAARD!!!  
  
_The 4 armies bum-rush through the gates and cause disasters throughout the capital, burning and breaking stuff all over the place.  
_  
_When the reach the entrance to the massive Palace area, the 2 guards are immediately killed by Kuuma and Babi, before everyone breaks through the gates.  
  
While the 4 armies are fighting the Soruja forces, the 5 emperors bust their way inside the royal castle.  
  
Benri quickly subdues everyone inside with his Emotion Melody: Calming Song Style.  
  
When they go to the first floor, they look down, and stare at the incessant carnage that's happening in the Castle Garden.   
  
Suddenly, 18 soldiers appear in front of the Emperors.  
  
  
_Goudon: You want some of this huh? Come and get it!   
  
_Goudon strangles 2 guys, before breaking the nuts of 4 other guys. He stabs another, and fistfights the last one, knocking all of his teeth out.  
  
__6 soldiers charge towards Tomi and Benri who have their swords unsheathed.  
  
_Tomi: I won't lose to guys like you!  
  
Benri: Come at me, bros!  
  
_Tomi masterfully and gracefully, dodges, blocks, and parries attacks before doing some pretty fast and clean attacks. Benri is the opposite using the sword like a wild animal, stabbing one guy, quartering another, and decapitating the last one. All with a smirk in his face.  
  
The last 6 try to foolishly kill the Dokuta Emperor Brothers, who are actually filled with surprises.  
  
  
_Babi: Kuuma, Combination Attack: Flame Shooting Style!  
  
Kuuma: Got it!  
  
_Babi steals a Matchlock rifle and pistol-whips 3 guys to stun them, then Kuuma throws sake bottles at them, dousing them just in time for Babi to fire his rifle, blowing up the 3 guys.  
  
_Kuuma: Now it's my turn! Babi, Combination Attack: Horned Crashing Style!  
  
Babi: Wait what, no, not that!  
  
_Kuuma grabs the fully armored Babi and runs like a maniac towards the remaining Army Men, and does a triple kill by using Babi's horned helmet as a battering ram.  
  
__The heroes go to the 2nd floor, and there they find a lot of soldiers.  
  
_Tomi: There's so many!  
  
Goudon: How many is the question.  
  
Kuuma: From my calculations, there are 200 soldiers, give or take.  
  
Babi: Well, we're boned.  
  
_Benri starts meditating, and start singing some kind of angelic choir-like melody with an angry face on him. A bunch of blood red orbs appear in the air, and then turn into arrows that rain from the roof, killing all 200 soldiers.  
  
_Goudon: That was easy.  
  
Benri: Emotion Melody: Raging Song Style.  
  
_Finally, they reach the top floor of the castle, which its door is unlocked and the room is dark except for the Soruja Throne, which is facing the other way.  
  
_Goudon: It's time to face the consequences, Houzen. You had it coming, for..... Doing THAT to my Father...  
  
_Kuuma grabs the throne and turns it to face them, and..... **there's no one on the throne... except for a note in the seat with a single word. "Wana".**_  
  
Goudon: Wana? Wait, it can't be! NO!  
  
_The lights turn on and a circle of hooded soldiers surround them and shout " **SORUJA SECRET TACTICS: KYOUMEI NO BAKUFUU!"  
  
**__The sheer power and fury of the soldiers somehow create a massive viridian orb above our heroes, and out of there, **grotesque demons come out, who spew a weird mist that makes our heroes nauseous.**  
  
_Goudon: What the hell? (cough) What is... (cough) What's going on...?  
  
**_One by one, Each Emperor falls to the ground unconscious, and when Goudon is about pass out, he hears a voice...  
  
  
_****???: Did you really believe you could win? How naive of you, Lord Furiman. Before you go to The World in your Dreams, Take these words as future advice... NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A LORD OF THE SORUJA.  
  
**Goudon: God...dammit.... **Houzen, you....mother....fucker...**  
  
**_Goudon passes out._**

**_The heroes have been defeated....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Or, have they...?  
  
  
_[TO BE CONTINUED]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it! Hope you liked the Battles, and that special ending there! Will our heroes ever wake up? Will they avenge the atrocities done by the Soruja? Or will Emperor Houzen rule over the entire world with his demonic army? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! As always, Next Chapter's author notes will clear some things about the japanese terms and names used here, so look forward for that.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and/or Kudos if you want! And for this time, IKKEN RAKUCHAKU! (Translation: THIS CHAPTER HAS COME TO A CLOSE!)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it! Hope you liked this pilot chapter! This is technically the first AU Fic i've made, and the first one using the Science Team, so hope you liked it! Next Chapter's author notes will clear some things about the japanese terms and names used here, so look forward for that.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and/or Kudos if you want! And for this time, IKKEN RAKUCHAKU! (Translation: THIS CHAPTER HAS COME TO A CLOSE!)


End file.
